Erza's Dragon
by itachiuchiha093
Summary: This is a naza fanfiction. What will happen when natsu and erza go on a quest to find out the accuracy of a dragon sighting and end up finding... whoops almost said too much so lets rephrase it. What will happen when Natsu and Erza go on a mission together and how will this mission make them a couple. Warning rated M for a reason possible lemons and foul language.
1. Chapter 1 Erza's Return

**Chapter 1- Erza's Return**

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

**Hello guys and girls this is my first fanfic so please let me know of mistakes and warning this chapter is somewhat short when I first wrought it on a notebook it was longer though. Also this takes place after Edolus and sorry if I spell anything wrong but also I plan to keep characters as the are in the show. Any way hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. **

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

In the land of Fiore, a young, armor barring, scarlet haired maiden, is walking down the street pulling behind her an overloaded cart full of luggage. About twenty meters away, a barely visible head is seen peering out of an alleyway, the man the head belongs to is Jet, who is looking at the scarlet haired woman with an "oh crap" look on his face. Jet turns around and dashes back into the alley and out the other side, and heads for the wizard guild known only as, "Fairy Tail."

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, a loud crashing sound can be heard coming from inside the guild hall a load shouting is also heard. "Put on some clothes you damn 'Ice Cube!" The words come from the mouth of a moron who has his arms crossed with a pink, or more like salmon, hair, the boy's name Natsu Dragneel.

"Why don't you make me 'Human Sparkler!" Comes back with another insult from a, equally moronic, dark haired male, known as Gray Fullbuster who for some reason is only in his boxers that are the same color as his hair.

"Bring it 'Frosty!" Replies Natsu, who is now encased in body covering fire.

"You're on 'Fire Breath!" Gray says, with forehead and shoulders touching Natsu with a blue iciness encasing him. As the two start exchanging blows against one another, between flying objects, the two young man being punched into other guild members, and Elfman's encouragement the whole guild was in on the fight completely destroyed. Suddenly without warning the guild doors swing open and there stands jet huffing and puffing.

"Hu…Hu…She is back in … Hu …Hu…. In Magnolia!" Jet manages to squeeze out between breathes. The entire guild stops what they are doing including the two knuckle heads that started the fight, And Natsu who is holding gray by the neck drops him.

"hey!" Gray says to Natsu in pain.

"Y-you mean?" Natsu stutters out

"Yes!" Jet replies, instantly the whole guild goes blue in the face, and without a moments delay the whole guild runs for a spot to hide. As our young pink haired hero tries to hide he is being kicked out from other peoples hiding spots as they tell him to find his own.

Natsu thinks to himself "Fuck all of you I'll make you pay! But right now what am I going to do no one is letting me hide too and she is almost here?!" Then I hits him "Happy!"

"Aye sire?" the young man's blue furred talking cat replies.

"I need you to fly me up to the ceiling so maybe we won't get killed."

"Aye sire." Happy happily replies and picks up Natsu and flies

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

About five minutes later, the scarlet haired mistress we saw before is at the front gates of Fairy Tail, as

She opens up the guild doors she looks around and sees the entire guild hall is destroyed and not a person insight until "Sorry Natsu I am at my limit."

"You mean now!"

"Aye!" And not I moment later Natsu and Happy start falling as Happy's wings disappear.

"AAAAUUUHH!" the two yell in unison as they fall before crashing to the ground. And again in unison saying "Ouch that hurt!"

As the dust clears all Erza can see is the fire mage on the ground and destruction all around him. So like any other non-member of the guild would think, she figured that Natsu was the cause of the disaster around him. As Natsu recovers from his fall he gets up clearly seeing tick marks and an Your Dead look all Natsu could do what he did best.

With a big goofy grin, "H-hey E-Erza." he stutters out.

The tick marks on Erza's face get even bigger. "NATSU YOU IDIOT!" She yells before upper cutting him through the roof and out of the guild. As guild members watch the insadent they all dead pan at her.

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

**IN FRONT OF FAIRY TAILS REQUEST BOARD IS A CHIBI NATSU, ERZA, AND HAPPY.**

**CHIBI ERZA (CURIOUS): "SO NATSU WHAT IS THE REQUEST ABOUT?"**

**CHIBI NATSU (EVILY): "SORRY YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER"**

**CHIBI HAPPY (PLAYFULLY): "AYE! SIR!"**

**CHIBI ERZA (MAD): "WELL SCREW YOU!"**

**CHIBI NATSU(HAPPLY) "TRUEFULLY ERZA YOU WILL HAVE TO ITS NOT MY CALL."**

**CHIBI ERZA (CURIOUS AGAIN): "THEN TELL ME IS WHAT HAPPY SAID TRUE?"**

**CHIBI NATSU (BLUSHING): " NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"**

**CHIBI HAPPY (JOKINGLY): "HE LIIIKES YOU."**

**ALL THREE: "NEXT TIME ON ERZA'S DRAGON : ERZA'S AND NATSU'S MISSION"**

**CHIBI HAPPY (SAD): "WHY ISN'T MY NAME IN THE CHAPTER I PART OF THE MISSION TOO?"**

**CHIBI NATSU (CURIOS): " I DON'T KNOW AND WHY IS IT ALL THAT YOU THINK ABOUT WHEN I ASK TO JOIN US IS…?"**

**CHIBI ERZA (INTERUPTING/ EVILY): "SORRY NATSU REMEMER NO SPUILERS"**

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

**A/N: Sorry guys I promise next chapter well be longer. I have all the way till chapter four planed but I still need help please review also. And I'll try to post at least once a week I am not sure yet if I can even do it that short of time. But until next time bye." **


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu and Erza's Mission

CHAPTER 2 Natsu and Erza's mission

**Hey guys sorry I tried to post it the week I promised but I couldn't get on a laptop and I couldn't after that no internet my phone won't let me post and no internet. So her is this chapter and as promised is longer. Sorry I was wrong the story takes place after the grand magic games .Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail.**

"human talk"

'human thinking'

**" BEAST TALKING"**

**' BEAST THINKING '**

_text_

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

A few days after Erza's return Natsu and Happy are glaring at the request board intensely.

"AAh! Happy I can't decide on one you choose." Natsu says looking up at the ceiling his brain rattled.

"Aye sir!" Happy says before looking back at the board.

After a few moments Natsu looked back down to find a half-naked gray which pissed him off. Why it pissed him off he didn't even it did so what could he do other than fight him.

"Hey ice princess mind putting on some clothes!"

"Who is going to make me sure as hell not you?!" Gray shouted at him before hearing.

"Gray put on your clothes and Natsu calm down." Erza says before going back to her strawberry cake, causing Gray to search frantically for his clothes and Natsu to grab his side in laughter.

"Natsu look I found one and I think you'll like this one." Happy says handing natsu a request from the board

Natsu looks down and began to read it out loud.

_"In the farming town of Wheat Town a local farmer's daughter Miss. Kasume Haschu has report-ably seen a dragon. Mr. Hashcu would like the story investigated if possible by a dragon slayer. Reward 1,000,000 jewel and an iron long sword."_

"Happy this is great but we don't need a sword!" Natsu shouted at first but calmed out at the end and became puzzled.

"Ayye." Happy said looking depressed.

"Did I hear someone say something about a sword?" Erza asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"E-Erza!" Natsu stutters in both shock and fear.

"Aye! Natsu is thinking about taking this request but doesn"t know what to do with the rewarded sword." The blue Exceed explains to Erza before snatching the request from Natsu and handing it to Erza.

As Erza read the request her eyes widened at two things the reported seeing of a dragon and the size of the reward.

'Hmmm... I could pay for my rent at Fairy Hills. Not to mention the sword and how much cake I could buy with my split.' She thought with an evil smile creeping across her face.

Natsu noticed the smile and how long she was holding the reward and was thinking about the request. "Ugh! Erza would you like to come with me and Happy." He asked the scarlet haired mage.

"Wouldn't this job be better for Gajeel or Wendy to go with you because they are also dragon slayers?"

" No Gajeel would just eat the sword and Wendy is on a job with Romeo."

'And if they come instead of her I wouldn't be able to tell her I love her. But then again who am I kidding she loves Jellal not me?' He thought his face becoming saddened.

"Natsu are you okay you look depressed all of a sudden?" She asked the pink haired mage.

"Yea! Just thinking how upsetting it would be to do all that work for Gajeel to just eat the sword." He lied and smiled a fake smile that Erza didn't notice it was fake.

"Yea it would be ."

"Aye!" The exceed said wanting some attention.

"Oi! Sorry little buddy I forgot you were there" Natsu said apologizeing

'He forgot about me. Time to spoil his little secret.' Happy thought before flying over to Erza.

And smirking evilly saying, " Natsu liiiikes you!"

At this both Natsu and Erza blush. Natsu shakes his head and hands crazily yellinf."It's not like that!" Erza just looks at him confused," Anyway, Erza do you care when we go?" asks the lover boy .

"No not really."

"Okay then how about tomorrow around noon we meet up here?"

"fine with me."

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

The next morning at Natsu's and Happy's house at 11 started slowly opening his eyes and looks at his alarm clock and jumps up shocked at what time it was.

"Fuck! Happy wake up we have to get ready to go or Erza will kill us!" Yells at happy who was still sleeping.

"Just five more minutes Natsu." Happy states sleepily rolling over and going back to sleep

"Fine no fish for Happy." Natsu says with an evil look on his face

"FFFIIIISSSHHH!" Happy yells flying out of bed too find that there wasn't any fish." Where is my fish?"

"You don't get one!"

"Why?"

"Because you told Erza yesterday you little jerk!" Natsu explained with anger now on his face, while putting on his pants and open vest which showed his toned abs.

"Only because you forgot I was even there." Happy said definitively,.

"You got a point." Natsu says after thinking about it."Here you go little buddy." Natsu says throwing a fish in the air which of course Happy catches.

"Thank you sir!"

Natsu helpfully put on Happy's little bag for him. As the two went to leave Natsu thought some thing was missing as he put on his sandes.

'Sandles? Check! Pant? Check! Vest? Check! Scarf? Scarf? Shit where's my scarf?' Natsu thought before searching frantically for the scarf.

"Yo Happy have you seen Igneel's scarf?!"

"Aye!" Was Happy's simple replied before taking off his bag and digging in it. After a few moments of this Happy pulled out the scarf."Here sir!"Happy said smiling and handing Natsu the scarf before leaving the house.

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

**At Fiary Tail at the time of noon Natsu was standing inside waiting for Erza to come so they could leave.**

**"Ugh! Where is she at?" Asked a bored Natsu to an equally bored Happy.**

**Natsu not willing to wait another minute longer thought to himself ' I swear I am about to go find her!' And not a moment after the thought Erza opened the guild doors ran in and stole the non-suspecting dragon slayer leaving the whole guild there to dead pan.**

**(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)**

**Chibi Natsu and Gajeel are standing in front of the request board.**

**Chibi Gajeel (mockingly) " Your pathetic salamander getting motion sick the entire trip."**

**Chibi Natsu (evilly and angrily) " You would too or need I remind you about our, er I mean my fight with Sting and Roque."**

**Chibi Gajeel (green ) " Don't remind me ! Anyway when are you plaining on telling her?"**

**Chibi Natsu (mad/embarrassed) "None of your damn business so why don't you shut up metal mouth!"**

**Both "Next time on Erza's Dragon Chapter 3 First night in Wheattown!"**

**Chibi Gajeel (mad/sad/jealous) "You lucky bastard you get to see a dragon."**

**Chibi Natsu (glade) Sticks his tounge out and says"Anyway its about time I see another dragon this way i can ask him about Igneel."**

**A/N: HEY GUYS YET AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN CHAPTER BUT I THINK I WILL HAVE TO DO IT ABOUT ONCE A MONTH WITH SCHOOL AND JUNK. ALSO IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING NO IGNEEL IS NOT IN THE NEXT IS IT JUST ME OR IS THE WHOLE BUYING LOTS OF CAKES SCENE PERFECT FOR ERZA IF SO PLEASE TELL ME.**

**FIRE DRAGON: ENDING FIST**

**END **


	3. Chapter 3 First Night at Wheattown

CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST NIGHT AT WHEATTOWN

A/N: HEY GUYS AND GIRLS SORRY FOR TAKING DO LONG IT'S BEEN HARD TO DO THE STORY. A LOT OF THINKS HAVE OCCURRED BETWEEN LAST CHAPTER AND NOW, LIKE MY DAD BANDING ME FROM THE SITE, AND OTHER THINGS I'M NOT GOING INTO I'LL TRY TO ATLAS POST TWO CHAPTERS A MONTH FROM NOW ON SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. AND IN CASE YOU ARE STILL NOT HAPPY WITH ME, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN THE OTHER TWO.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL... YET MUHAHAHAHA (COUGH).OW THAT HURTS, BUT NO I DON'T OWN IT AND NEVER WILL.

"Fairy tail" normal talking.

"FAIRY TAIL" beast talking / attack

"talk FAIRY TAIL talk," attack in sentence.

"fairy tail," Text being read or seen.

NOW THAT THAT IS OUT OF THE WAY LET THE FANFICTION BEGAN.

NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE

Magnolia trainstation 12:30 pm

"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME ON GET THAT FUCKING DEATH MACHINE!" Natsu yelled as he tried to escape the grip of the mighty 'Titania,' Erza Scarlet, but to no avail. Why you might ask? Two reasons, for one Erza had Natsu by his scarf, which he wasn't going to just take off just too save his own life, and for two, it's freaking Erza! Need I say more?

A dark, evil magically enhanced aura full of KI (a/n: killer Intent) was formed around Erza as she gave Natsu the famous,' Erza Scarlet Death Stare,' before saying,"You are getting on the FUCKING train weather you like it or not! And if your keep atempting to run away, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR NATSU DRAGNEEL?" Finally getting tired of fighting with Natsu for half an hour, and to emphasize her point she even said his last name and even cursed, Which was rare for the Scarlet haired mage, scaring the shit out of the 'Salamander.'

"Oh I know, maybe Happy can fly me there and we'll just wait until you get there?" Natsu looked to his blue exceed friend with hope in both his eyes, and his voice.

At this Happy's ears dropped, and the flying cat looked down at the ground before saying what Natsu didn't want to hear. "Sorry Natsu, but that's impossible. The flight would be at least five hours, and I can only fly for five minutes before needing a break as I carry someone." Happy was equally scared, for what Erza might do if his best friend doesn't do what the S-class mage says,and apologetic, for not being able to help the Dragon Slayer.

With this Erza dragged poor Natsu onto the, in his words 'Death Machine,' and throws him into their seats. Even though she knew that he, correction all Dragon Slayers, get motion sick on any form of . Sheach then sat down across from him, but not a moment later Natsu jumped up in an attempt to sprint of the train before it started moving. However it was not meant to be, before he could take two steps the locomotive started to move. Causing the salmon haired male to fall straight to the floor and turn green.

At the sight of him doing so the blue cat ,who some how got a fish from no where, started laughing at the scene before him."Lushy ish wright, you are lame." Happy said as he was munching on his fish.

" W-Why ... Ugh," Natsu begun to mumble while holding down his lunch,"... me?"Lying on Erza's lap hoping too ease his stomach. However, what Natsu didn't notice Was a blushing Erza Scarlet, but unfortunately for her the blue Excide in front of her did.

"You liiike hi..." Before Happy could finish his favorite sentence, Erza kicked into the ceiling hoping too shut him up. Much too her relief it worked.

" I'm about to puke." wined a very green Natsu.( AN: AS A FELLOW PERSON WHO SUFFERS OF MOTION SICKNESS WRITING THIS MADE MY OWN STOMACH TURN, SO HAVE SYMPATHY FOR POOR NATSU.)

Erza worried that the male on her lap would get sick on her favorite skirt, punched Natsu in the poor saps stomach Successfully knocking him out. Before proceeding too lay his head back onto her legs, not realizing he was facing her most womanly parts. As she ran her fingers pink hair that is Natsu Dragneel's, she observed the landscape outside the window as the train passed by. Before glancing down at a certain sleeping mage.

'Natsu looks so peaceful when he sleeps and handsome too...,' Erza paused mid thought with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face at the realization of what she had just thought hit her,' NATSU HANDSOME? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU ERZA SCARLET!?' She thought frantically before her frantic look turned into a gently smiling one. As the exhaustion of having to fighting with Natsu all morning caught up to her she leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE

Wheat Town 10:30 pm, same day... er night

As our trio got off the train much too Natsu's, who's face was slowly turning back to its natural color, relief seeing as his spirit was "coming back to life." As they looked around all they could see was pitch black, with the exception of a few light lacramas that were still being used at a couple of the houses nearby and the one at the train station.

" Hey Erza look here is an inn we can stay at for the night ." Natsu said while pointing at a dimly lit map of the town.

"Alright well what are we waiting for." Erza said while grabbing the handle to her over packed cart of they started walking they were soon surrounded by wheat fields on both they further they got from the train station the less light they had to light the path(as both logic and common sense would tell you.)Erza looked behind her to see neither Natsu nor Happy having any problems with this.

" How the hell can you see, even though it's practically pitch black?" She said in a tone that was More demand then would of thought that by now Happy would of been complaining about being scared of the dark, and Natsu would be using his magic to light the path.

"Our eyes." They replied in perfect unison.

"What do you mean,' Our eyes'?"

"Well we Exceeds are just flying, talking, two-leg walking cats. So like cats we can see in the dark." Happy finished while giving her a look that all to clearly said you are an idiot.

"That Makes sense. And what's your excuse Natsu?"

"My Dragon Slayer Magic."He says plainly like everyone knew.

"Go on." Erza and Happy, who was also curious about how Natsu could see in the dark, even though he wasn't a cat,said in unison.

" Uh ... It's hard to explain, but I'll try to the best I can."He paused trying to think of the best way to explain it." As you know Dragon Slayer Magic gives one many qualities of a example my sense of smell is super powered by my magic, Same as my hearing even though it's nowhere near as powerful as Cobra's. A dragon Slayer's eye sight is the same way were we can see in almost complete darkness fairly well. However in complete darkness we can barly See two feet in front of us, unlike dragons Which can see in total darkness without any problem. But as we all know I am not a dragon So I can't see in total darkness, but I can see rather well with the tiniest source of light." He finished and looked at at them confused,"What?" he asks the cat and Scarletnette staring at him.

"When did you get so smart Natsu?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! You know what? Fuck both of ya I'll go find the dragon on my own." Natsu replied angrly.

" Oh come on Natsu we're only teasing."

"Wait, Erza we were teasing how come I didn't know?"

"Happy that hurts, and to think I raised you as an egg. Oh Kami where did I go wrong?" Natsu cried out with anime tears creating a puddle around him. Which caused Erza to glare at the cat.

"What we mean Natsu, is that you explained is so well that not only did we understand it you made it seem so simply when I am betting it's not." Erza said as she placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder to calm him down.

"Aye,"Happy stated in his agreement with Erza's statement."Natsu where did you learn to explain things like that from?"

"That, we'll that's easy," Natsu started with his signature grin on his face," I stole most of it off of Igneel from when he explained it to me, but some of it I came up with."

"Should of known." Erza a said deadpanning before rolling her eyes.

"Aye."

Erza then remembered something very important, she still can't see," Well unlike you two freaks I can't see. So do either of you have a light I can borrow." She asked the males.

" Aye! Natsu does." Happy said with an evil grin that did not fit him.

"Great! May I borrow it Natsu?" Erza asked with hope in her voice.

"No you may not."

"And why not?"

"Because you called me and Happy freaks."

" Fine, Natsu Happy I'm sorry. NOW GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN LIGHT OR SO HELP ME!" Erza said before yelling the last part, while behind her a volcano was exploding.

"Fine I'll do it." Natsu pouts before surrounding himself with his fire. This got him a look from the mighty Titania that all but verbally stated 'are you fucking kidding me.' Natsu seeing this grins wider then ever before ," What's wrong Erza it's a light after all?"

Natsu being well Natsu decided to show off by making his flames brighter and larger. BUT as one would expect, he accidentally caught one of the wheat fields near by ablaze." OH SHIT!" Natsu yelled while simultaneously stopping his fire terrified that A: he might catch the whole field on fire, and B: of what Erza might do to him.

"Bet you wish you brought Wendy with you know because your gonna need her!" She stated with a grin that made Zeref himself scream like a bitch. The s-class mage then proceeded to start striking the pyro before requiping a scythe. This she used to cut the wheat that was on fire , because of some Flame for Brain started. Erza being extremely cautious picked up the burning wheat, that she had cut down, and threw it into the center of the road. When she looked at the pile of burning crops she just so happened to find a stick.' If I can get that stick to catch light I can use it instead of Natsu.'

NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE

10 minutes later at the Inn with the strange name of 'Wheat Bread Inn,'

'Man, are all of these people obsessed with wheat?!' Natsu all but yelled in his thoughts.

"Alright here is your room key my good sir." Said the young woman who was behind the counter bringing Natsu out of his woman was wearing a green vest over a white shirt, which showed off her hourglass figure, and a green knee length skirt to match the vest. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. To top it off she had a pair of thin read glasses to help her see through her baby blue eyes.

"Thank you, and please just call me Natsu."

" What ever you say si... Natsu." Said the inn keeper struggling to not call him sir out of habit.

" See not that hard. Any way see you around miss...?"

"Rebecca Tastuki." Replied Rebecca.

"Okay Rebecca see you around." Said Natsu as he started to walk off waving behind him. As Natsu looked down at the key he saw the number 45 engraved on it. 'Man why the hell do I have to be the one forced to get the damn room? I mean sure I love Erza but I am tired of her always bossing me around!' Natsu complained to himself for a few more seconds when something hit him.

'Hehe I know, since I have the key and they are outside waiting to see if I got the key or not, I'll go up there and tell them from there.' Natsu thought with a viscous grin and fire in his eyes.

The fire dragon Slayer then bolted all the way up the stairs to the second floor and all the way to there . Natsu then grabbed the key and proceeded to unlock the door and walking into the room. Without a seconds delay Natsu shut the door behind him and locked it back with the same evil grin as before. Natsu then ran over to the window and saw that Happy and Erza were still sitting there waiting for him to say he got a room. Unlocking the window, Natsu stuck his head out with a grin

"Sure is nice in here, So hurry up and get up here!" Shouted Natsu down to the two.

"Aye sire!" Happy and Erza shouted before running inside with luggage in hand.

When the two reached the room's door Erza grabbed the knob and tried to turn it. And to her dismay it didn't turn more than a few degrees. Instantly realizing what Natsu had done Erza was a little more than pissed. So Erza requiped a sword and stock it between the door and it's frame, and moved the latch. Upon opening the door Erza sent a glare directed to Natsu that all but said that he was about to be murdered. However instead of murdering Natsu she jumped onto the nearest bed and instantly fell asleep.

Natsu couldn't help but smile at this as he walked over to the light and turned it off. Natsu then walked to the bed closer to the window and crawled into it, and fell asleep with happy at his feet.

NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE

A/N: AS PROMISED THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER ALMOST TWICE AS LONG AS THE OTHER TWO. ALSO THIS IS ABOUT THE LENGTH OF MY CHAPTERS FOR NOW ON. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	4. Short pause

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS I AM SORRY I KNOW I KEEP GOING BACK ON WHAT I SAID ABOUT TIME AND POSTS BUT AS I GO THREW WITH IT I AM FINDING TOO MANY INCONSISTENCIES IN THIS STORY.I ALSO HERE RECENTLY HAVE NOT HAD MUCH INTEREST IN THIS STORY STOP UNTIL I GET THAT INTEREST BACK I AM PAUSING THIS FANFICTION UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE THAT IS. SORRY TO THOSE WHO ENJOYED THIS BUT I AM NOT ENJOYING IT LIKE I DO WITH MY OTHER FANFICTION. WELL TILL NEXT TIME BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY READERS SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT BUT I AM ABOUT TO GET STARTED AGAIN I AM GOING TO POST A CHAPTER NATSU THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT FIRST BEFORE I WORK ON THIS ONE AGAIN SO WAIT JUST ONE MORE WEEK OR TWO. SORRY FOR THIS BEING REALLY SHORT BUT I JUST HAVE SOME THINGS TO DO SO NO TIME TO MAKE A LONG APOLOGY SO UNTIL NEXT TIME BY AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO INCORPORATE LUCY'S MOM'S DEATH WITH THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THE DRAGONS LET ME KNOW BY EITHER PM OR REVIEW THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**


End file.
